The Dark King's emissary
by CairoCopper007
Summary: Set after the Subspace Emissary, a new force has plunged the world into chaos. With the heroes divided, it will take some new comers to uite everyone against this familiar enemy.


The Jungle

After Curt got shot, he was happy he didn't stay on the floor sleeping..

He was sprawled out on the jungle floor. His face rubbing up against the damp soil on the ground. The Storm brewing in the sky above the lush canopy of the jungle had already begun to sprinkle the droplets of water down into the ground below. A few miscellaneous droplets of rain lightly tapped Curt's cheek. Groggily and slowly, Curt opened his chocolate eyes.

At first it was blurry, with the rain slightly getting his face and the fact he felt like a truck had just hit him in the face. The first thing he saw when his vision cleared was a leaf. Curt knew that he was in some sort of tropical area, a jungle or maybe. The tiny of pellets of water continued to fall on his back.

Curt forced himself to his senses and got up off the jungle floor. He soon realized that it was raining. The forest was dark and the infamous lurk of shadows gave it a some what dead and uninhabited feeling. It wasn't very cold though. Even if it was, it wouldn't have bothered him. His tan jacket and cargo pants kept him warm along with his camo fingerless gloves, and although his newsboy hat wasn't made to keep him warm, it could if it needed to. Having a buzz cut wasn't going to help his stay warm though.

Curt rubbed his eyes and continued to observe his surroundings. The jungle really wasn't the most inviting place he had ever seen. He couldn't hear any other life except for him. It didn't sound like a jungle. It sounded like an awkward silence. It sounded dead. He was guessing this jungle had seen happier days. Curt looked down at his feet and noticed that a dirt path. It led out before him, and it also originated behind him.

_Well, _he thought to himself. _Forward or back._ He looked at his options, he tried to compare which path looked less gloomy, he needed a more cheerful scenery. But both looked the exact same, so Curt did the only logical thing, guess. _Forward it is._ he thought. And with that, he trekked down the path in front of him, and moved forward.

Curt had only been walking for a few minutes and already, he was getting pretty bored. The jungle looked the exact same as the jungle he'd passed earlier. The light gentile sprinkle had turned into to pouring rain. The rainforest canopy had shielded him from most of the rain, but he still had to watch where he was walking. He didn't really want to get his trench coat wet. He had a thing for jackets, and pockets. He loved pockets.

Curt walked around another miniature downpour falling from above. Little puddles had begun in the soggy mud that sloshed below his feet.

His mind wasn't really focusing the current situation. The only thing he really thought about, besides where the heck he was, was where the heck his friends were. Heck, if he had just suddenly woke up in some mysterious place in the middle of no where, they were probably as nervous as he was now. His first priority was finding his friends, the find out where he was, then see if there are any Reese's around, then go home. After a Reese's, though.

Curt's world suddenly turned a shade of blood red. Curt looked around. _Well, that's not natural I'm guessing. Curt looked up. _The sky's once gray clouds had turned a crude shade of red. A colossal ship began to pass over him. He couldn't get a good look at it, he could only make out its silhouette, either way though, just because he couldn't quite see it didn't make it any less threatening. Next thing he knew purple particles began to rain from the sky, possibly form the ship.

Curt watched the particles float down all around him. They seemed to squirm a little bit, then they all moved, as if they were intelligent. They moved into piles, morphing into shapes and humanoid figures, until they stood. They were humanoid, green machine looking creatures with red eyes. Some had claws, wings and talons, swords, and even bazookas.

"Well," Curt said to himself. "You don't see that everyday." The places he visited didn't stop getting weirder. The creatures had surrounded him and were slowly approaching. "I'm guessing you guys aren't interested in a friendly conversation." They kept approaching, basically answering his question.

Curt gave a small grin. Four spikes had begun growing on his arms, two on each arm, and two on his chin. "Thought not." And Curt lunged at them.

The Research Facility

"Hello?"

Sam heard a monotone voice. It was distant, quiet, it felt miles away. But it felt like it was getting closer. Sam groaned and opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry at first, but as she regained focus, she could make out where she was. She was in a bluish white room. She was lying on a table with a few small machines next to it. It was like she was on a hospital bed. But one machine stood out. It buzzed and whirred and looked right at her.

"Wonderful. You have reached consciousness." Its monotone voice chimed in. It was a white robot with red arms. Its torso was as thin as a stick's and he had a wide circular base. "I am your robotic operating buddy. But you can call me R.O.B."

Sam rubbed the back of her head. She found herself dressed in a gray and maroon t-shirt with the number 44 and black sweat pants. "Where am I?" she asked a little bit dizzy.

"You are in a safe location." R.O.B. continued as Sam got up off of the table. When her legs hit the floor, they felt like jello and almost fell over, but R.O.B. caught her and helped her regain her balance. "We mean no harm. We are friendly people and came to your aid to provide assistance."

R.O.B. continued to help Sam to the exit of the room. "How did you find me?" Sam asked. She could feel her exhaustion slowly disappearing.

"Our leader detected strange electric signals pulsating in an unnatural fashion. We took a risk and left to retrieve the source." R.O.B. let Sam go. Sam felt strong again. "And if my scans are correct you were the source of electrical power we picked up. So when we found you lying in the middle of no where, I used pulses of electricity which quickly brought you back into consciousness."

Sam looked at R.O.B. R.O.B.'s emotionless eyes stared blankly back. "That sounds like me." Sam said solemnly. Sam opened up her hand and summoned lightning. A ball of electricity formed in the palm of her hand.

R.O.B.'s black eyes focused on the ball in her hand. "Impressive. You have formed a way to produce, absorb, manipulate and conduct electricity." Sam dispersed the ball and rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't really feel like going into detail about why or how she could do that. Every time she thought about it, it made her head

"Have you seen anyone else like me?" Sam asked the machine.

"Negative," R.O.B. replied. "Our sensor have to kept to a minimum and thus cannot cover the region."

"Why not?" Sam inquired.

"If our long range sensors were to be activated. They sensors can be used to trace back to the location of the source that they were sent out from." R.O.B. explained.

Sam frowned. "Why would that be a problem?"

The Jungle

Curt sliced another creature, but another attacked him. He sidestepped the attack and planted a solid kick to its side and it tumbled away. Ever since those things had fallen from the sky, they had been sending more things after him. Next thing he knew flying fish with one big eye and electric arms had begun to swarm him. He tried to make a break for it a few times, but he couldn't shake them. Still Curt continued to run through the hulking wall of trees, leaping and bouncing off of trees with insane agility.

The wind blew past his face and whistled in his ears. A rocket blew past his right shoulder and set fire to a couple of trees, starting a rapid forest fire, but Curt had no time to worry about that. He suddenly hit the ground sliding. He had jumped into the shore of a lake. The trees had disappeared. Curt had nothing to escape with. And sure as he stood there, they had caught up to him. They quickly surrounded him again.

Curt took advantage of the stand off to catch his breath for a second. Curt soon made a strange sound. It started with a smile, then it became a snicker. Then it became an all out burst of laughter. After he was done with this peculiar laugh he raised his head to reveal his face. All at once the creatures fired their bazooka's at Curt.

The place where Curt was became an enormous pillar of decimated earth. But when the dust had settled, Curt was no where to be found. A few miles away in the forest, Curt reappeared. He didn't think he'd need to teleport, but he was thankful he had done it at the time he did. Now he just had to keep a low profile and no one would ever know that he was here-.

A hand grabbed Curt by the collar of his jacket and yanked him behind a tree. Curt was caught off guard but immediately regained his footing and sprung into action. He quickly got back to his feet and grabbed his attacker's neck and extended one of the spikes on his forearm so it was inches from his attacker's face. At the same time he noticed a sword had been pointed directly at Curt.

Curt realized that the person he had just grabbed had big black eyes and long brown hair. She was dressed in what appeared to be valuable jewelry and a fine dress. The other man wore green and had long blond hair and blue eyes. He unsheathed his sword and was pointing directly at Curt. The three stood without moving for what seemed like an eternity.

Curt took a breath in and out, trying to calm down for a second. It had just occurred to him that he was pointing a giant spike at someone's face. Oops. He let go of the woman and brought the spike back into his arm.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's a little habit I've developed. You know, when people try to pull me behind a wall." Curt realized what he just said about the wall didn't make any sense. "Or a tree. I mean no harm, sorry."

"Well," the woman recomposed herself. "That was unpleasant." she said brushing off her dress.

"Sorry," Curt apologized again. He had a bad habit of apologizing a lot more than needed. "It happens a lot."

She looked at him. "Some how I don't doubt that."

Curt had no clue what she meant by that, but he brushed the comment aside.

The man kept his sword level and pointed right at Curt. Curt put his hands up, trying to show he meant no harm.

"Link," the woman said. "I don't think he's lying. Either way, we have to get back before we're seen." the man gave Curt one last look before sheathing his sword on his back.

"Who are you two?" Curt asked.

The two began to walk into the forest. "We can talk once we're in a safer place." The woman said. "If you want to talk, you're going to have to follow us."

Curt appeared right next to her. "Okay, but a name still wouldn't hurt."

She jumped and so did the man, but she regained posture and continued walking. It was almost as if she had seen someone teleport a thousand times.

"If it really is that important," she sighed. The woman's face looked as if she was constantly lost in thought. "My name is Zelda. And this here is Link. Now please, hurry."

The Research Facility

"Hold on," Sam interrupted R.O.B.'s story. "What is a Canon dorf?"

"You appear to have misunderstood the information I have given you." R.O.B. responded. "Perhaps the others will be able to explain our current situation better than my programming."

Sam tilted her head. "Others?" she repeated.

"Why yes." R.O.B. said. "I am not the only being at this location. They will be delighted to know that you are no longer unconscious."

Sam shrugged. "Okay." Of course, she had no clue who these people were, but that wasn't bad because she knew she could handle herself. She kept following the large robot down the leek white hall way. There were still signs of damage on a few of the walls and even a few robot pieces that were scattered around. Sam thought they looked peculiarly like R.O.B.'s pieces.

"You still haven't answered my first question." Sam said.

R.O.B. made a whirring sound, and then when he spoke, it was exactly like Sam's. "Where am I?" Sam was startled. R.O.B. changed back to his original voice. "A more detailed description of your current location is what you would like from me?" he asked.

Sam barely understood that, so she said the logical thing. "Yes."

"We are in a fragment of what was formerly named as 'The Research facility.'" R.O.B. responded. "We have taken refuge here and have managed to remain concealed."

Sam asked a similar question that she made earlier. "Why would you need to be hidden?" she asked as she and the robot as she walked into a huge open room.

"Maybe I can shed a some light on that topic." a voice said. "My name is Fox, and we could use your help."

The Jungle

Well, Curt was thoroughly enjoying himself. Even if Zelda had told him to be quiet, Curt had barely made a sound. But being silent didn't stop him from being annoying. He didn't even have to try to be annoying to be a master at it. He had spent the whole leaping from tree to tree. While the leaps were stealthy and silent, Curt could tell Zelda and Link were rather irritated.

Curt climbed to the top of a tree branch, a light, moist breeze blew past his face. It was rather refreshing. No sign of his friends yet, but Curt was pretty certain that they were nearby. Curt reappeared back on the forest floor next to Zelda.

Zelda jumped again. Link shot him a look. Curt just shrugged and grinned.

"Is it to much to ask you to stop doing that." she said. Curt sensed some slight irritation in her voice.

Curt shrugged. "I have a tendency to be a little annoying." That, of course, was an understatement. Curt laughed a little and back flipped on to another tree.

"I thought I asked you to stop." Zelda impatiently remarked.

Curt flipped himself upside down on a tree branch and hung from his toes. "I did." he insisted. "I am not teleporting." Curt gracefully let him self down. Curt even surprised himself when it came to the smooth movements when it came to agility with parkour.

"You know very well what I mean." she continued walking, Link right behind her. Curt shrugged and fell in line behind them.

"You can ask any of my friends." Curt said. "I am pretty annoying at times." Curt jumped onto another tree branch and swung ahead again.

"Well," It was pretty obvious Curt was pushing her buttons, something Curt could easily do without even trying. "You can be annoying another time."

"Hey man." Curt said. "I think I'm beginning to like Link more than you." Link didn't react, almost as if he didn't hear what Curt said. Curt began to wonder if Link was deaf, but he doubted that.

"He knows when to open his mouth and when not to." She said. "A skill you still do not possess." She glared back at Curt. After that, she once again returned to her usual posture. Zelda always seemed lost in thought, like she was in a whole other world, or she was just trying to figure out what to do with Curt. He could almost see the gears turning in her head. For some reason, this bothered Curt. Everything she did and said seemed to have thought and meaning to it. She was very wise.

Curt thought this made Zelda a very much welcome friend, or an extremely dangerous foe. But Curt doubted Zelda was any threat to him. She had shown no hostility in plenty of moments that she could've, and nothing she said had set off any of Curt's mental alarms. But she looked extremely smart. And while Curt thought he could easily take her on, he was equally sure she had some tricks up her sleeves. Not to mention Link. He was definitely someone you probably not someone you wanted to get stuck toe to toe with.

Curt shrugged and kept walking. When something didn't quite feel right. He a whistled small tune he knew called _The Streets of Dublin_. It was a familiar tune that he sung quite frequently, he personally loved the song. This however, annoyed Zelda again.

"Why can you not remain silent for a few moments." she reeled, giving him a perturbed look.

Usually, Curt was used to being told to shut up, but now Curt was ticked off a little. "I'm trying to see if anything's-." Curt's eyes widened. He suddenly knew something was nearby. "Get down!" He suddenly reappeared in front of Zelda. Curt froze rigidly.

"What happened-?" she began. But then Curt fell to his knees, a sleek black arrow lodged in his chest. Zelda jumped back. Link jumped in front of her, his shield out in front of him and his sword drawn and ready. Curt had his mouth open, like he was about to speak and his eyes were wide open in shock. And then Curt fell flat on his face.

Zelda looked ahead. A shadowy figure with evil red eyes and a devious smile stood holding a bow. His body seemed almost like a silhouette, though it gave a striking resemblance to Link. Which meant only one thing. "Aw well, it still good target practice. And I still have an arrow with your name on it, Zelda," Zelda's name rolled of his tongue.

"Dark Link," Zelda said. Her calm face hid her fear, but Dark Link seemed to know exactly how she felt.

"Well, let's begin." Dark Link said with glee. He notched another arrow. "Who dies second?"


End file.
